MY WORLD
by MystiqueMe
Summary: CHICA NUEVA....GW&DM...RW&AC...HP&HG (OOPS!SOY MALA PARA LSO SUMMARIES LO SIENTO
1. Default Chapter

Les recuerdo que este fanfic esta hecho a mi gusto (por eso el titulo) ósea q invente personajes y toda la cosa espero que les guste xq la vdd me costo mucho trabajo....  
  
My World  
  
Capitulo 1  
  
Uno de los días mas calurosos de verano y yo estoy aki en mi habitación sola como siempre y claro muriendo del calor pero bueno tal vez se pregunten quien soy. Mi nombre es Angel, Angel Colkin hija de un de los mas poderosos magos que existen en Londres -Edward Colkin- aunque no lo crean aun mas poderos que los Malfoy, ya se lo que estarán pensado ¿mas poderosos que los Malfoy? Se que ellos son ricos y poderosos, una de las familias mas prestigiadas de mundo mágico bueno eso me dijo una vez mi hermano -Joshua Colkin- aunque la vdd no los conozco y la vdd no me interesa conocerlos aunque para mi suerte =( hoy en la noche los conoceré. Mi padre dice que el hijo de ese tal Lucius Malfoy es una excelente partida para mi y que el me podría dar un gran futuro y así poder mantener mi nivel social (aunque eso no me importa mucho que digamos) pero yo quiero me arreglen un matrimonio por dios!!! Tengo 15 años!!! El matrimonio me asusta!!! Aparte la vdd todavía no se si me quiero casar. Bueno volviendo a mi presentación yo no solía vivir en Londres hasta ahora claro que me mude aki con mi padre y mi hermano yo solía vivir con mi madre en Bulgaria (si mis papas es divorciados) pero al morir mi madre tuve que venir a vivir con mi padre, aunque solo llevo un mes aki y la vdd no me gusta mucho pero bueno ya basta de mi, (N/A: esto solo fue la presentación del nuevo personaje para que se vayan familiarizando con ella) creo que alguien toca la puerta de mi habitación voy ver....  
  
Me acerco a la puerta y la abro. Enfrente de mi esta un pequeña elfa domestica.  
  
Ahh!! Hola Twin!!! -dijo-  
  
Señorita su padre.....quiere que se aliste........para la cena -dice algo tímida-  
  
Claro Twin dile a mi padre que bajare en un momento –dijo en un tono de resignación-  
  
Cierro la puerta y me empiezo a cambiar por algo mas formal. Una falda negra corta con una blusa formal rosa oscura, sandalias negras alta y una túnica negra que contrasta bastante bien con todo mi atuendo. Coloco un poco poción alisadora en mi cabello ya mi cabello es lacio pero algo rebelde y algunos accesorios (como pulseras, aretes, etc. ustedes saben). El maquillaje es algo natural no me gusta mucho aunque siempre uso un lipstick sabor cereza eso si nunca falta y para el toque final me pongo mi perfume olor vainilla (ese aroma me encanta). Ahh!! Si mi varita casi se me olvida, así que la cojo y salgo de mi habitación.  
  
Ya lista para la cena bajo y busco a mi padre lo encuentro charlando con mi hermano algo serios los dos. Toco la puerta y paso...  
  
Ohh!! Angel eres tu. Que linda te ves –dice mi hermano en tono alegre-  
  
Gracias Josh!!-le contesto-  
  
Si claro que te ves linda- dice mi padre algo serio-  
  
Gracias – repito algo tímida-  
  
Bueno hijos ahora que están los dos aki quisiera decirles que esta noche es importante para mi, así que por favor no quiero que la estropeen –dice mirando especialmente a mi-  
  
No padre –contesta mi hermano rápidamente-  
  
Prometemos que saldrá súper –agrego yo-  
  
Angel!!! haber si cuidas tu lenguaje eso de "súper" no es digno de un señorita como tu!!!-dice mi padre algo alterado-  
  
Si padre pro.........prometo que.......tendré cuidado de cómo hablo -contesto yo algo asustada-  
  
PROMESAS SIEMPRE SON PROMESAS CONTI........-alguien toca la puerta de la sala e interrumpe a mi padre-  
  
PASE!!!-grita-  
  
Se abre la puerta y entra un pequeño elfo domestico llamado Sonny  
  
Que quieres?!-pregunta mi padre-  
  
Señor.....los señores Malfoy han.....han......arribado señor...  
  
Gracias, ya vamos-contesta mi padre-  
  
Antes de salir hacia el vestíbulo me dirige una mirada severa y me dice  
  
– COMPORTATE -  
  
Yo solo asiento con las cabeza rápido  
  
Ya en el vestíbulo dos hombres rubios y altos están junto a la puerta uno tiene una maleta a lado. Volteo a ver a mi hermano.  
  
Le pregunto en voz baja  
  
-se van a quedar??-  
  
-no, nada mas Draco- me contesta en voz baja  
  
-que??!!, quien??- contesto sorprendida- xq??!!!-  
  
Este fue el primer cap espero que le haya gusta así que dejen Reviews porfa y si tiene alguna sugerencia para la historia díganmela porfa!!!  
  
Muy pronto cap 2................ 


	2. Capitulo 2

So, so sorry por no actualizar antes pero como no tenia reviews yo no le veía el caso actualizar pero ahora que ya me lo pidieron ya lo hice y pues contestando a la pregunta de si Harry, Ron y Hermione van a aparecer en este capitulo si pero solo una vez. Así que lean y espero que les guste!!!!

Capitulo 2

De repente solo se oye el gran saludo que le da mi padre a rubio mayor

-Lucius!!! Es un gusto verte, igual a ti Draco!

-Gracias señor Colkin-responde el chico, aunque debo decir que no es nada feo

-Edward también es un gusto verte- le contesta el saludo

-Hola Joshua es un gusto verte- vuelve hablar el señor Malfoy

-igualmente señor Malfoy-contesta él-

-Mira Lucius quiero presentarte a mi hija menor Angel- dice mi padre

-Gusto en conocerlo señor Malfoy- contesto yo con una linda sonrisa, si.....linda pero hipócrita

-Que niña tan educada Edward y aparte muy bella- dice el

-Gracias- contesta mi padre- Mira Angel el se Draco el hijo de Lucius-

-Gusto en conocerte Draco- digo yo en una forma seria

Él me coge la mano y le da un beso y dice con una sonrisa de matador -El gusto es mío-

Yo solo me limito a sonreírle.

-Bueno Angel por que no le muestras la habitación en donde va a dormir a Draco -me dice mi padre

-Pero padre yo no...-

-Angel no discutas!!- me dice mi padre algo severo y luego se voltea a ver a Lucius y dice –Sígueme por favor a mi despacho y tu también Joshua tenemos algunos asuntos que arreglar antes de la cena-

Después de eso desaparecen por la puerta que lleva a la sala y me dejan sola con el tal Draco

Eehhh....mmm....Bueno sígueme –le digo a Draco algo nerviosa-

El solo asiente con la cabeza

Después de caminar un rato en silencio llegamos a la cocina y al entrar.....

Hola!! Alguien sabe donde dormirá el señor Malfoy?? –pregunto yo en un tono dulce-

Y de repente todos los elfos se forman en una línea y nos saludan con mucho respeto y hacen una reverencia

Yo solo me rió y dijo – bueno alguien sabe-

-Si yo señorita, es la tercera subiendo la escalera principal y ahí a la derecha en el pasillo victoriano del ala norte- dice el mas pequeño de los elfos

-Gracias- le dijo y sonrío y salgo de la cocina con Draco detrás de mi y empiezo a caminar hacia el ala norte

-Wow!! Tu si que tienes elfos!- dice Draco de repente después de un silencio incomodo

-Pues te diré no es algo que me agrade-le contesto

-xq??-pregunta algo extrañado

-Bueno........es que tener a tantos elfos domésticos aki encerrados no esta bien....es algo cruel no lo crees?- le pregunto

-Bueno los elfos son para eso no?- dice con tono de superioridad

-Que??!!!! Estas loco ellos también son seres vivos y sienten igual que tu!!!!- digo algo alterada por su comentario

-Bueno pero no te pongas así ya te pareces a Granger-

-A quien??- le pregunto yo

-A nadie olvídalo-

-mmm-me limito a decir

y volvemos a caer en un silencio incomodo

Después de caminar por la largas escaleras y llegar al pasillo victoriano llegamos a la habitación

-Aki es- le digo señalando la puerta -espero que estas cómodo, ahora ya regresemos si?-

-Oye espera no me la vas a mostrar-

-Es necesario??- pregunto de mala gana

-Pues claro-me contesta

-Ok.......bueno pasa-entro yo después de el y prendo la luz con un movimiento de mi varita

-bueno el baño esta allí y es tu cama tu closet y bueno eso es todo......creo.... ah! mira si quieres algo solo le picas aki.......dijo presionas este botón y un elfo aparecerá y a el le pides lo que necesites......entendido??-le pregunto

-Si claro mas que entendido- me dice –oye podemos descansar tantito xq sabes que la casa que dijo casa la mansión no es nada pequeña y pues tu sabes uno se cansa después de caminar tantos pasillos.

-Ash!!.....Esta bien- le digo en tono de resignación

y así nos sentamos los dos en la cama uno a lado del otro

Después de unos momentos de silencio incomodo, Draco mirando hacia donde yo estoy me pregunta –Entonces.....bienes de Bulgaria?-

-Sip- le contesto mirándolo

-Y en esta gran mansión donde esta habitación?- me pregunta

-También esta aki en el ala norte pero la mía esta en el pasillo francés y es la segunda si bienes de la escalera principal pero si bienes de aki ósea esta habitación es la tercera- le contesto algo arrepentida por haberlo dicho como llegar a mi habitación pero bueno yo y mi bocota.

-Mmm.....si que es algo complicado moverse aki- me contesta y yo le pregunto – Para que te vas a quedar aki?- con cara de curiosidad

Y la respuesta no se hizo esperar – Bueno mi padre tiene una misión y mi madre siempre va con el y usualmente me quedo solo pero cuando tu padre le dijo a mi padre que tenia una hermosa hija de 15 años que era nueva aki en Londres mi padre ofreció a su único hijo ósea yo para mostrarle la ciudad y......veo que tu padre en lo de hermosa no se equivoca eh?- eso ultimo lo dice en un tono seductor

-Eehh.....mmm....gra...gracias que sincero eres- contesto nerviosa e incomoda mirando eso ojos grises tan profundos y fríos que lo caracterizan.

-aayyy!!....Creo que este se va a poner meloso....ash!!- pienso sin dejar de mirarlo y sin expresión el la cara

-Si lo soy y además tienes bonitos ojos- me dice al oído y cada ves se va acercando mas a mi y yo instantáneamente me sonrojo un poco pero por la poca luz Draco no lo nota y doy gracias a Merlín por eso, pero rápido recupero la compostura y lo aparto de mi diciéndole algo agresiva –Pues claro que son lindos son violetas de un color muy poco usual que no los ves incluso le gana esos ojos grises fríos que tienes........aunque lindos- eso ultimo solo lo dije en susurro para que el no lo escuchara.

-Esta bien pero no te alteres- me dice -sabes tienes un carácter muy voluble-

-Lo se- le contesto orgullosa –Bueno regresemos ya mi padre debe estar esperándonos para la cena- le digo ya tranquila

-Si tienes razón, ya vamonos- me contesta levantándose de la cama y yendo hacia la puerta y en seguida voy yo detrás de el pensando mientras llegábamos al comedor

–Uff!!! De la que me salve un poco mas y se me avienta encima pero bueno ya paso y si quiere algo conmigo que luche xq la vdd no soy nada fácil- jajajajaja me rio sola de mis pensamientos tontos.

-De que te ríes??- me pregunta algo extrañado y confundido

-De nada- me limito a contestarle con una expresión malévola en la cara

Y al llegar al comedor....

-Angel, Draco por fin llegan!!- dice mi padre con un muy bueno humor

yo solo le sonrío y pienso -parece que sus planes van bien sino estaría de pésimo humor-

-Si, nos tardamos xq usted sabe la casa es algo grande y la habitación que usted amablemente me asigno esta algo retirada- mintió Draco mientras se sentaba en la mesa y para el colmo mi padre puso mi lugar justo junto el así que hice lo miso y me senté para cenar.

-Bueno si tienes algún problema con eso puedo cambiar la habitación si quieres- dice mi padre sonando la campana para que sirvieran la comida.

-No- contesto rápido Draco –La habitación es hermosa y perfecta (-si como ya sabe como llegar a mi habitación- pienso con algo de enojo) y si me permite el atrevimiento su hija tiene esas mismas características- dice sonriendo hacia mi

y solo me limito a sonreírle hipócritamente.

La cena transcurrió tranquila y normal después de eso. Al terminar la cena Lucius se fue dejando a su hijo en la casa y después de eso me di cuenta que la semana q faltaba iba ser muy larga.

Minutos después de que Lucius se había marchado estábamos Draco y yo en la sala cuando de repente se me acerca y me dice al oído –Te veo al rato en tu cuarto- y se marcha con una expresión triunfante hacia su cuarto.

Segundo después reacciono y corro a mi cuarto y busco mi mejor pijama cuando de repente me doy cuenta de lo que estoy haciendo y me digo a mi misma

-Angel te volviste loca, estas viendo lo que estas haciendo- después de eso me pongo a pensar por un momento si espero a que venga o no y pues obvio que decido cerrar mi puerta con innumerables hechizos e incluso pienso que seria bueno ponerle a la puerta unos cuantos mueble enfrente pero decido que no xq creo que es algo exagerado asi que me pongo la pijama y me meto a dormir tranquila......

Al día siguiente despierto temprano según yo xq eran como la 9:30 de la mañana, me meto al baño a tomar un rico y tranquilo baño de burbujas en la tina y así empezar un día relajada y de buen humor, mientras me bañaba pensé en lo que había dicho Draco anoche sobre ir a mi habitación pero como selle bien mi puerta no me preocupe mas y no le di importancia....

Después de salir de baño y arreglarme me decid bajar a desayunar pero primero busque a mi hermano en su cuarto y después en la sala y cuando llegue ahí lo único que encontré fue a un rubio de ojos grises que me miraba feliz, cuando de repente dijo

-Pensé que nunk despertarías dormilona hace dos horas que deje tu cuarto y tu seguiste durmiendo- termino de decir con una sonrisa malévola

-QUE???!!! Perdón como q dejaste mi cuarto???!!!! Si yo lo cerré bien con muchos hechizos diferentes!!!!!- pregunto yo algo confundida y sorprendida.

-hahahaha- se empieza a reír y yo solo me le quedo viendo con una expresión confundida y preocupada cuando el imbecil me dice – tranquila solo fue una broma-

-Pues que bromista eh!!-le dijo de mala gana con ganas de golpearlo pero guando la clama y le pregunto ya mas tranquila –Sabes donde esta mi hermano y mi padre-

-eh! Si salieron desde muy temprano-

-A donde??-

-No c, por cierto ya desayunaste??-

-No, xq?-

-Te invito a desayunar al callejón Diagon, quieres?-

-Bueno pero solo xq estoy de buen humor-

-Bueno pues vamonos-

-No espera deja voy por mi bolso-

Después de ir por mi bolso Draco y yo salimos de la casa en uno de los tantos autos de papa con uno de los chóferes.

Al llegar al callejón todo era igual al callejón que había en Rumania solo que era más grande y mucho mas bonito no tan oscuro con el otro.

Caminamos un tiempo y llegamos a un lugar muy bonito donde había un letrero que decía "Desayuna todo lo que quieras por un galleon y 2 sickles."

-Aki es- dijo Draco

-Bonito lugar-le dije yo

-Si desayunas de todo-

-Buen pues entremos no?

-Si vamos- dijo Draco dejándome pasar primero pero al entrar chocamos con cierta persons que por la cara de Draco no eran muy de su agrado

-Lo siento no te vi- me dice cierto pelirrojo que por cierto es muy guapo

-Te cuidado por donde caminas Weasley- dijo Draco de repente de mala gana

- Que pasa???- peguntan de repente dos chicas y un chico de ojos verdes q aparecen detrás de el....

Bueno este es el segundo capitulo espero que les guste y lo vuelvo a decir perdón por no actualizar antes. Bueno dejen reviews porfa!!


End file.
